rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Land of Pictures 5
Sitemap Picture Commentary Continued PAGE 5 : Click on Pictures to see their full-sized version. See Also Land_of_Pictures 1 Land_of_Pictures_2 Land_of_Pictures_3 Land_of_Pictures_4 Land_of_Pictures_5 AND YET Still MORE Amusing Pictures (by far best part of this wiki...) More Levine&Co Tripe. With sentiments like this in Columbia, WHY would ANY minorities or 'wrong' people be allowed in to contaminate their 'New Eden' ?? Perfectly fine White Anglo Saxon Protestants are perfectly capable of performing the lowest menial duties in the place. But no - Irish and Blacks and Convicts and other assorted Untouchables and Outcasts... Like that Ellis-Island-like Immigration form ... just more dim-witted fake illogical ignorant historonics that this Fantasy game was chock full of. ( Sorry Levine, the Hyped Fake Science Fantasy rendered any of your fake/botched Social Relevancy IRRELEVANT anyway. ) Seriously, how many of these Duke and Dimwit machines would/could they need (or want) in Columbia ?? The game authors Dementia : "It WILL LOOK NEAT --- DERRRRRP!!!!" The backward kintetoscopes would at least have had more public 'fascination' (and propaganda) use/value and be able to be updated continually with new relevant content (conversion to much longer presentations, etc..). ??? A whole assembly line just to make them - more stupidity (which is par for this game). Even in our world, where they made hundreds of thousands of 'video games' and vending machines, they wouldn't bother (couldnt) to make them this way. The "big evil factory" theme was shoveled on a bit too thick. ----- Amusing Variations on Edward Hopper's Nighthawks painting. Tears could take you anywhere apparently, even to universes where the scale was a bit different. No sane engineer would build a cargo transport like that. So that 'Skyline' system must've originally been built as Entertainment (a Sky Rollercoaster) for the Columbian Exposition (woulda been a big hit). It is also dubious whether any sane person would ride on it with a 'skyhook', putting that advertised/sold SkyHook product into the "stupid stuff there for the game" category (dont worry, they managed to make it even stupider in Burial at Sea with the 'Pneumo lines' and 'Airgrabber'). ----- Fun for a Rollercoaster, stupid for a 'Freight' Transport System. Too bad it degenerated into those pathetic local loops (the original 'Trailer' version might've been something worthwhile). Compare the two pictures. It actually would be even darker outside for real (light is absorbed quickly through water), and those absurdly large windows would have even LESS reason to exist (besides the rather unlikely ability to engineer them then or now). Coulda had more game content inside to see, so a murky outside wouldn't matter so much. Looking at the design, only your fingers keep this thing from slipping off your arm when hanging from a 'Skyline'. Imagine hanging on a pullup bar with just one arm and no thumb on the hand ? -- Seriously, How long could you hang like that (and that without being swung about, putting even MORE stress on your hold ?) It is such a great way to dislocate your knuckles (or even IF fastened differently/securely to other parts of your arm would be dislocating any/all joints involved when doing those jumps (and such) seen in the game. Oh, it maybe(?) has a sufficient grip for use while tearing/ripping through a skull -- after all, that is the primary reason for having this ridiculous thing in the game. - And looking at the way this rotating hook thingee would operate - wouldnt it tend to drag the 'target' face/neck into that gear thing ? It would be hell to dislodge from the corpse while multiple enemies are murderously bearing down on you. Having to try to drag a still twitching body around with you would be no fun. Note - A pistol grip is meant to transmit force to the PALM of the hand in the opposite direction, which might at least be useful while shoving this thing into someones face. ----- Suchong said to get the sample. This was the only sample that Elizabeth could find... Sullivan seems to have identified a Rogues Gallery of Splicer 'enforcers ' that were suspected to be used by Fontaine to terrorize his workers, and to 'handle' recalcitrant business owners who refused to sell him their businesses cheaply. --- --- --- --- --- --- NEED TO FIXUP/UPLOAD THE FOLLOWING PAGE TechnicalDrawings . . .